Unfaithful
by EmW05
Summary: Something was missing in Brooke Davis' life. She found what she needed in an unlikely place, her boyfriend's brother. Lucas Scott knows something is going on with Brooke, but he has no idea that she is cheating on him with his brother. Will Brooke foll


One Shot:  
Unfaithful

It was one of the foggiest nights of the year. Driving visibility was nearly impossible and the local weather man insisted that residents not leave the house unless it was an emergency. The clock flashed 12:00, he had never set the timer. Right now he wished he had because he would have loved to know what time it was. He reached for his cell phone and then threw it at the passenger window. She had left his house to come home over three hours ago; she still wasn't home.

He watched her from the road. The motion light flicked on as she passed the front door, moving past it to enter through the side door. She glanced back at the road and put her key into the lock. As she turned the door knob she heard a noise from behind her and turned quickly. She looked at her watch which read two forty five a.m.

He saw her move into the house and waited to see her shadow in her upstairs bedroom window. Her image moved from the door to her bed. He watched her reach towards her phone and then put it to her ear. He stared at his phone, thinking she would be calling him.

Nothing. No call. Nothing.

She held her phone close to her ear and even though she knew no one was around, she still whispered, "Hey… you there?"

He whispered back, "Yeah, I'm here. I'm at the back door if you want to come down and get me."

"Its unlocked, Nathan, you know that." She ran her hands over her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. She noticed a picture of her and Lucas at the last school dance and then another one under it of the two of them after the last big basketball win of the season. She sighed and Nathan noticed.

"Brooke," He said, sounding tired, "We don't have to do this anymore if you don't want to."

"No," She replied quickly as she pulled the pictures off the mirror and laid them upside down on her desk, "It's not that at all. It's just…" She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts, "It's just do you ever feel bad? I mean Lucas is your brother and he is my boyfriend, I just feel bad that I am doing this to him. I sometimes I think about how it would affect him if he found out. He would be upset regardless of who I was with, but if he found out it was you…" Brooke tip toed down the steps.

Lucas watched her image in the window disappear.

"You are thinking about this too much. I think that you and Lucas are great together, but there are just some things that you can't do with him that you can do with me…"

Brooke slowly turned the knob to the door and saw him standing on the porch, "Like be happy." She said as her eyes met his. She smiled as her lips met his. She couldn't help but smile when she was with him. She took him up the steps to her room where he sat on her bed.

He picked her cell phone up off of her bed and opened it. On the screen was a picture of her kissing Lucas at the beach. Nathan sighed, "I guess sometimes I forget you aren't with me."

She nodded at him and kissed him on the forehead. She walked over to her window and stared out. Nathan walked up behind her and put his hands on her waist. She smiled knowing that as long as she was in this room with him, everything would be okay, but as soon as she stepped back out into the real world, everything changed. She couldn't be herself anymore. She wasn't just Brooke Davis; she was Lucas Scott's girlfriend. When she was with Nathan she could just be Brooke.

Lucas stared at the window and saw a shadow walk behind Brooke. "Damnit." He said under his breathe as he hit his steering wheel. He cringed at the sight and started to get out of the car.

Nathan ran his hand down Brooke's arm. She closed her eyes and turned around. He put his strong hands on her tiny waste, pulling her in for a long kiss. Brooke let her tongue linger in his mouth as he pulled her jacket off. He put his hands on her cheeks and whispered, "Be with me."

She closed her eyes and lowered her head so that Nathan's lips rested on her forehead. "I wish it were that simple."

"But it can be," He said, pulling away from her, "It can be that simple."

"No, there is no way that it can be. He is my boyfriend. He is your brother," She sighed and shook her head, "Why did I do this to myself?"

"It's not like you have control of where your heart takes you…"

"Well maybe I should work on that." Brooke said as she sat on the edge of her bed.

Nathan sat on the floor in front of her. He kissed her hand and said, "Brooke, you know I will be here waiting for you no matter what you do." She smiled at him and he continued, "You could look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't want to be with me and I would still be here waiting for you to change your mind. No matter what happens, I will always be here waiting."

"Why didn't I just pick you?" She said, almost joking, as she smiled at him. He winked at her and stood up to sit on the bed with her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "You're amazing," She whispered. She turned her head to look at him. Their piercing eyes met one another and she kissed him on the nose, "I don't care what anyone else says."

Their lips met again and again and again. Brooke loved kissing Nathan. He did this thing with his tongue that she had never experienced before and she had kissed a lot of guys. Out of all the guys she had ever been with, none of them made her fell the way Nathan did and there was only one problem with that. She was dating and, supposedly, in love with his brother.

Brooke sat up quickly. "What's going on?" Nathan asked her as he put his hand on the small of her back.

"I heard something," She whispered.

"Do you want me to check it out?" Nathan asked, standing up and slipping his new basketball shoes on.

"Yeah, I'll come too."

Brooke followed Nathan out of her room and down the stairs. The pair saw and image by the back door. "It's Luke." Brooke whispered to Nathan. The twp watched Lucas turn around.

"We need to talk." Brooke could tell by the sound of Lucas's voice that he knew something was up.

Brooke nodded and walked down the stairs. Nathan followed her, knowing that she would want him to.

Lucas let out a long sigh, "Don't think I didn't know you were cheating on me. I don't want to give you the pleasure of thinking that you are that sly and cunning, because you aren't."

She knew that he would be mad, but she didn't prepare herself for the harshness of his words. His words and the look in his eyes cut her deeper than any knife could. She watched him walk across the living room and sit on the couch where they had their first kiss. Brooke felt her heart crumble to pieces as she looked at Nathan and then at Lucas.

"I don't know what I can say…" Brooke said, letting her voice trail off as her eyes darted back and forth between the two brothers.

Lucas narrowed his eyes at her, "Then maybe you shouldn't say anything." He stood up and leaned against the mantle, where the two had made out just days before, "Why don't you just let me talk, okay?"

Brooke let out a deep sigh and stared at the hardwood floor.

"First of all," Lucas began. He pointed at Nathan, "You are my brother." He cut his eyes from Brooke to Nathan, "My goddamned brother!" He screamed as he threw his cell phone at the sliding glass door. The phone bounced off the glass and fell to the ground, shattering into six different pieces. He stared Brooke down, "And you…" Brooke looked up from the ground and let her eyes meet with his. "I don't see how you could look me in the eyes all those nights, have sex with my all those nights, and tell me you love me. I knew you used to be a whore, but I thought I had changed you."

He had just crossed the line, and Nathan wasn't going to let Lucas talk to her like that. "Now, Lucas, you listen and you listen good. Brooke is not a whore, she is the farthest thing from it, and if you would get your head out of your self-righteous, brooding ass then maybe you would realize that you don't make her happy. If you actually looked her in the eyes all these nights that you are talking about, then you would realize that it was not happiness in her eyes, it was dread and sadness and those gorgeous eyes on that," Nathan looked at Brooke and his eyes met hers, "gorgeous girl deserve so much more. They deserve to sparkle and shine, just like she does."

Brooke gave him a shy smile and slowly glanced at Lucas. He was still staring at Nathan.

Nathan put his hand on Brooke's back, "You deserve so much better than this, I just want you to know that." He kissed her on the head and headed for the door. He walked out the door and didn't look back.

Brooke looked at Lucas, "All those nights that I was with you," She let tears begin to fall, "The only thing that got me through was the fact that I knew as soon as I left you," She glanced out the door and motioned toward Nathan, "I would get to go see him." She sighed, "You don't deserve this, and I know that, but I also know that I don't deserve to be with someone that I can't give my whole heart too." Brooke looked out the door and back at Lucas, "I'm sorry."

She ran out the door, her feet covered in dew and the bottom of her jeans soaked. As she got to Nathan's car, she saw him sitting on the curb of the street. "Nathan!" Brooke yelled as she got closer. Nathan stood up and turned around. She stood in front of him, letting the words so eloquently flow from her mouth, "When I was inside I realized that I would never look at Lucas, or feel for Lucas, the way I do when I am with you." She began crying and Nathan smiled as he wiped away the tears. "I know this sounds crazy… but I know this is what I have to say…" She took a long deep breath as she put her hands on the back of his head and pulled him close to her, letting their lips come together. In between kisses Brooke said, "You are the one I want to be with."

Nathan pulled away and looked into her deep green eyes, "You have no idea how bad I have wanted to hear you say that." Nathan kissed her again and took her by the hand. He missed her on the forehead, "Lets make this work."

Brooke smiled, "Sounds good. One step at a time."

Nathan nodded and opened the car door for her, "One step at a time."

When Brooke got into the car she asked, "Where are we going?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't' know. Where ever we want."

She smiled at him again. "This feels good." His hand engulfed hers. "Perfect. This feels perfect."


End file.
